The Dragon Tamer Halloween Special
by Crystal Mizuka
Summary: There's nothing quite like a Halloween Party before Christmas. It's even better when it happens to be a Halloween Party in the Anime Universe!


Disclaimer: All anime characters portrayed in this series are owned by their respective creators, as are any original characters that appear. This is a work of fanfiction and is not to be taken literally.  
  
Character Note: I am Rachel, the misplaced author of this fanfiction series. I am sixteen years old, am 165cm tall (5'6"), have semi-long shoulder length dirty blond hair and blue/green eyes.  
  
Character Note2: Crystal is an original character that is based on myself, generally used in fanfiction and in online RPGS. She looks almost exactly like me, except for the scar she bares on her right arm. Don't try to piss her off unless you don't mind dealing with a killer dragon.  
  
Character Note3: Shiva is a character created and as far as I know, owned by Shiva. That's easy enough to understand right? When he added himself into one of my other fanfictions, he described himself as being 5'7" and weighing 150lbs so no one would get the wrong idea. He lives off of other peoples food and eats A LOT. He is also very good at sneaking up on people and moving so fast that he appears to be a gust of wind. He appeared for the first time when he inserted himself into my fanfiction titled 'Home Away From Home'.  
  
Character Note4: Larry is the [evil] announcer from the 'Digimon Adventure of the Future' Yahoo Group. This entire episode will be told from his point of view.  
  
Character Note5: Lip is character, that as far as I know belongs to my brother. Lip is 19 years old and is 6' tall, give or take a few inches. He his a Saiya-jin and can reach the fourth level of Super Saiya-jin. There is always a 3" gold dragon sitting on his shoulder. This little dragon possesses great power.  
  
Character Note6: In real life, Fluffy is my plushie Charmander. Therefore, it is only logical that Fluffy remain a Charmander. This particular Charmander is only about 1' tall rather than the standard 2' from the gameboy game. If you are anyone other than this Pokemon's trainer, I would suggest you keep your fingers away from his mouth if you value your fingers. He is more tolerant of girls than boys. You have been warned.  
  
------Key------  
  
"......"-speaking ~......~-thinking *......*-exagerated noises [......]-author's notes  
  
------Introduction------  
  
Halloween is always such a fun holiday. One is never too old to get dressed up in some type of costume to go around getting free candy. This story is not about getting free candy or dressing up in a costume to scare the heck out of everyone who sees you. Anyone could guess that when you have Rachel and Crystal around, something like that would just be too normal. Not to mention, having a Halloween Party before Christmas is just what the doctor order [and we aren't refering to Dr. Tofu.]  
  
------The Dragon Tamer Halloween Special------  
  
Crystal sat boredly on the couch in her apartment. It had been awefully quiet since Rachel had left all those months ago. Shiva had little interest in bothering her these days because she could no longer become a dragon. In fact, one might forget that this was Nerima because it had been so quiet recently. It was almost Christmas for crying outloud and nothing was happening in Nerima!  
  
The audible sound of someone crashing to the floor in the guest bedroom made Crystal snap out of her thoughts of boredom. She got up off of the couch and marched down the hallway to find the source of the noise.  
  
"What the heck are you doing here?!" shouted Crystal as she found exactly what she was looking for.  
  
Rachel stood up and dusted off her clothing, "Aren't you happy to see me? Things were getting a bit dull in the realm of fanfiction so I decided I should do something about it."  
  
"Is that safe?" asked Crystal.  
  
Rachel shrugged, "I have no idea, but I'm sure it must be better than when nothing is going on around here."  
  
Crystal raised an eyebrow, "Don't tell me, you already have a plan."  
  
"Alright then, I won't tell you," replied Rachel.  
  
Crystal sighed, "How long are you staying?"  
  
"Just today," answered Rachel. "We're going to throw a huge Halloween Party!"  
  
"Have you considered location this time?" asked Crystal doubtfully.  
  
"Of course I have," replied Rachel sounding a little hurt, "we will set up the party at Nerima District Park. I just hope you're ready for all of the guests that I am expecting."  
  
Crystal stared at Rachel in horror, "How many people ARE you expecting?"  
  
Rachel shrugged again, "Hm--let me see. The Nerima crowd, the Tenchi gang, the Gundam pilots, Team Rocket--" She trailed off as she continued her list.  
  
Crystal continued to stare at her, "You cannot be serious. Are you insane?!"  
  
"Do you really have to ask that question?"  
  
Crystal fainted.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
When the sun went down, Nerima District Park looked something like a cross between a haunted house and a graveyard. They had decided to make costumes optional since it was actually the Halloween season anymore to begin with and so far only Rachel and Crystal were present.  
  
Rachel had been in costume since she had arrived at Crystal's apartment. She was dressed up as girl-type Ranma [with basis on the anime, I even had red hair] and hidden in her pocket was something to surprise Shiva with. Crystal had chosen a simple costume, which ended in her being dress up as a vampire.  
  
The tables were covered in food and beverages for the party. Everything seemed to be going perfectly and then a gust of wind blew towards the tables. A phonebook appeared above the gust of wind and landed with a loud *Crack!* on the target's head. Shiva hit the ground, more out of surprise than anything else. Crystal smirked and the phonebook vanished.  
  
"I don't recall hearing about your invitation to the party," stated Crystal firmly.  
  
Shiva got up and glared at her, "You know I always show up when there's food to be eaten." He started towards the pumpkin pies and Crystal bashed him over the head with a sledgehammer. "What was that for?!"  
  
"The party hasn't started yet," replied Crystal strapping the sledgehammer over her shoulder since she couldn't figure out how else to get rid of it. "I don't recall hearing your name on the guest list."  
  
Rachel stepped in, "You stopped listening to me after I mentioned Team Rocket."  
  
Shiva blinked, "They're coming?"  
  
"Mostly for comic relief," answered Rachel.  
  
Crystal and Shiva stared at her, "You are insane!"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Crystal turned her full attention to Shiva, "What are you supposed to be."  
  
"I thought costumes were optional. If anything, I am a martial artist," replied Shiva.  
  
Crystal blinked, "That isn't a costume."  
  
"So, the vampire bit doesn't really suit you," said Shiva. "And Ranma certainly could have put more time into a costume than just using cold water."  
  
"I'm Rachel you idiot!" exclaimed Rachel.  
  
"Oh, well in that case--you're looking very red today," said Shiva, correcting himself.  
  
Rachel sweatdropped. Crystal was making a grab for her sledgehammer.  
  
Crystal stopped in mid-grab as another arrival said, "I knew I smelled pumpkin pie."  
  
Lip was standing next to the table reaching for one of the pies. Crystal grabbed the sledgehammer and bashed Lip over the head with it. The sledgehammer crumbled into a fine dust and Lip basically inhaled the pie in one mouthful.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
By around 8:00 the party was officially started and all of the guests had arrived except for a few who would most likely show up later on during the party. The party basically had carnival haunted house written all over it. No one else was actually in-costume for the party, most of them, like Shiva were only there for the food.  
  
"Your cousin certainly knows how to throw a great party--even if it is a bit out of season," noted Nabiki.  
  
Crystal shrugged, "I suppose you're going to be making a huge profit from all of this. Rachel certainly knows how to show-off her insanity."  
  
A huge fight had already broken out between Ranma, Akane, Ryoga, Ukyo, Mousse, Shampoo, Kuno and Kodachi in the middle of the park. Nabiki left Crystal to continue taking peoples bets on who would remain standing at the end of all the chaos.  
  
"Charlotte! Charlotte!" shouted Azusa Shiratori as she spotted Ryoga within the fray. She dove in to reclaim her precious Charlotte from the evil Akane Tendo.  
  
Ranma went sailing into the park fountain and was rescued by none other than Mikado Sanzenin. Kuno and Mikado in turn broke into a fight over the Pigtailed Goddess while more madness was breaking out all over the park.  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko were having their own seperate war to see who would spend the evening with Tenchi, failing to realize that he and Sasami were already off enjoying the great food that the party had to offer. Ryo-oh-ki was perched on Sasami's head as always.  
  
Duo was running for his life, or more correctly the safety of his braid as a very pissed off, and slightly drunk Wufei chased after him waving a katana. Wufei was shouting, "You shall pay for the injustice of spiking my punch!"  
  
Duo was mentally agreeing ~And you are even more dangerous when you're drunk!~  
  
The other three gundam pilots were watching the antics of Duo and Wufei in amusement, although you couldn't quite figure that out from the expressions that Heero and Trowa had on their faces. Quatre would have disapproved of the violent nature of the conflict, but knew it was useless at parties, besides Duo always managed to escape.  
  
Rachel was keeping a watch of Shiva and Lip to make sure they didn't eat all of the the pumpkin pies.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A little later, most of the fighting had worn down. In fact most of the parties involved had either gone home or were unconsious in odd places around the park. The only members real members of the party were once again limited to Rachel, Crystal, Shiva and Lip. This was until a familiar set of figures jumped out of a nearby tree.  
  
"Prepare for troub--" Jessie was interrupted as a pie connected with her face.  
  
All eyes turned to Shiva.  
  
"I may not like to waste food, but the Team Rocket Motto is even worse," explained Shiva.  
  
"Fine then, we'll just skip to the battle," suggested James.  
  
Lip and Shiva returned to eating the seemingly never-ending supply of pumpkin pies. Magically created food tends to do that.  
  
Crystal asked, "How do we deal with them when we don't have any Pokemon?"  
  
Rachel smirked and removed the pokeball containing a certain Charmander from her pocket. She tapped the button and released Fluffy.  
  
"Char! Char!" said Fluffy as he was released from his pokeball.  
  
In a matter of seconds Arbok and Weezing were out for battle.  
  
"Isn't two on one a little unfair?" asked Crystal.  
  
Rachel shrugged, "I think matching them against Fluffy is unfair. Isn't that right Fluffy?"  
  
Fluffy nodded in agreement.  
  
Jessie decided to give the first command, "Arbok use Poison Sting!"  
  
Arbok began launching the little needle projectiles from its mouth at Fluffy, but Fluffy simply dodged them.  
  
"Weezing use a Sludge Attack," said James joining in the battle.  
  
Again Fluffy dodged the enemy attack. Then a strange light began to come from Fluffy's body as he began to evolve.  
  
"Alright!" shouted Rachel. Crystal was simply confused.  
  
Fluffy became a Charmeleon, but certainly not an ordinary Charmeleon. This one was about a foot taller than an average Charmeleon and the flame on its tail burned with a white flame.  
  
A smirk spread across Rachel's face, "Fluffy, blow them a way with a Fire Spin!"  
  
Fluffy unleashed the tornado of fire that was the 'Fire Spin' attack and sent Team Rocket flying off into the night sky.  
  
*Ping!*  
  
"Looks like Team Rocket's--" was muffled by another pie.  
  
Rachel and Crystal cheered Fluffy's evolution. Fluffy spotted Shiva and made to bite his arm yet again. Shiva was quick and threw the contents of a glass of water at Fluffy's tail flame, only to see the water evaporate before it even touched the flame.  
  
"This can't mean anything good," muttered Shiva as he prepared to run with as many pies as he could manage to carry.  
  
Rachel recalled Fluffy and heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
"That was fun."  
  
"I still say you're crazy," stated Crystal, "but that was one impressive party."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The End 


End file.
